


Locker Room Dining

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: What do you do when you're hungry?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Locker Room Dining

Roman was panting. He couldn't take this lack of nourishment anymore. It's been days since he last fed. He didn't ask for any of this, but he knew that this was the price to pay of being a vampire. He was in the locker room now, sitting on the bench. When did he get to the locker room? He doesn't remember, but his hands are shaking and his stomach growls. Why does it growl if he can't even eat regular food? He doesn't understand any of this, but he knows that he has to find a meal soon.

"So then I said to him, 'Listen buddy! This is King Corbin you're talking to so chop chop!" Roman could hear the boisterous voice of Corbin outside the door. Before Roman knew it his fangs were growing longer, readying to sink into their next prey. His stomach growled again, even louder this time as he heard Corbin bidding whoever he was talking to farewell and the door opened. As soon as the door closed Roman leapt at Corbin.

"What the?! AUGH!"

Corbin struggled against Roman's hold, but the fangs were in the side of his neck with their owner sucking the blood from him. As Corbin's struggling lessened Roman moved his mouth away and licked the spot he bit, lapping up the last of the droplets. Letting out a satisfied groan Roman looked over the man he just bit and let go, who was now putting a hand over the bite mark.

"You could've warned me, asshole. What if it wasn't me that walked in? What if I was with somebody? What then?" was said annoyingly, as if this was a daily occurrence. Roman shrugged, "Then they'd know really not to mess with me." Which was true. Nobody wanted to mess with a fully fed vampire. Corbin rolled his eyes and went to where his bag was, "Well you're lucky this time. Next time you jump me I'm flipping you over." Roman chuckled and picked up his bag, "Yeah yeah, you always say that."

A few days will go by and this will repeat itself all over again. It's an annoyance to need blood, but the way of getting it was always an amusement.


End file.
